Double Life from Promises
by XxEternalTwilightxX
Summary: Kazuko Nakajima is a talented Tae Kwon Do martial artist who must now take on a double life due to a promise she made. Will the pressure of 2 lives be too much for her? What complications will arise? Will she be unable to love? Pls R
1. Prologue: Greed for Money

**Double Life from Promises**

**Prologue: Greed for Money**

"Let my sister go."

Her voice was steady and calm but held an underlying accent of danger threatening to break loose at a wrong move.

The robber was undaunted at the tone and instead, made him tighten his grapple around the throat of the mahogany haired teen, causing the girl to desperately gasp for breath.

"Make me!" The man snarled, raising the steel gun with his free right hand to his hostage's head.

The captive's hazel eyes grew wide with fear and dread as she realized what was happening.

A flash of horror crept into the eyes of the elder sister momentarily, but then disappeared as quickly as it came. Daringly, she cautiously took a small step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" the man warned, waving the gun madly. "If you do I'll blast her head open!"

"Masami nee-san…" the girl sobbed quietly. Her crystal tears slid off her cheek and fell absorbed onto the torn leather jacket of her captor where it left a dark stain.

"What do you want from us?" Masami asked testily. She slipped her Gucci bag off her shoulders and threw it towards the feet of the thief. She tucked a loose strand of her long, wavy, waist-length auburn hair behind her ear and waited for the man to take the bait.

"Take it and leave us."

Her eyes narrowed fiercely, a tiger ready to pounce and rip the throat of its prey without a single hint of mercy.

The grubby man's eyes darted feverishly to the bag and then back at Masami. He started to pace in place nervously as he glanced back at the bag one more time.

Finally, his greed took over.

He pushed the younger girl down onto the muddy alley pavement with haste and immediately grabbed the bag as an evil grin formed.

"Kazuko!" Masami screamed, rushing to the fallen girl and hugging her tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I…I think so," Kazuko answered timidly, rubbing her bruised neck with a trembling hand. Pure fear ran through her blood as she recalled the coolness of steel upon her head.

"You have the money so now go!" Masami voiced angrily, helping Kazuko stand up. Hatred rang from each and every echo the alley bounced back from her defiant command. A strong breeze grew, taking up her hair and blowing it madly to the side. Her beige skirt whipped madly around her ankles like angry snakes.

After a long pause, the man started to chuckle. Then increased and became and evil cackle, such that only those with pure dark hearts could ever do.

Grinning, the robber tucked the Gucci bag inside his leather jacket. He raised the gun and aimed it at the girls.

"You think I'll let you live so you can tell the police?"

And the trigger was pulled.

**A/N: And that's the end of the Prologue! Please continue to Chapter 1 to see what happens. It's quite the climax, isn't it? R&R pls!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Double Life from Promises**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

Kazuko bolted up from her bed, her dark, shoulder-length hair matted to her forehead with perspiration.

_Same dream again, huh? _She thought mildly to herself. For several years now she had had the same dream night after night.

Depleted of energy, she flopped back down onto her bed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. _When would these nightmares stop?_

Raindrops dripped from the roof from last night's rain, filling her nostrils with the fresh scent of damp earth wafting through the partially open window. The early birds were already awake and fluttering about while chirping their calming tunes. The sounds of children laughing and stamping about in the puddles were just as pleasant. Laying back like this was refreshing and made her feel like she was complete.

Just as she had thought this, her cell phone propped next to her bed suddenly started ringing. Moaning, she rolled over and checked to see who it was.

"Hello?" she drawled lazily as she ran her fingers through her moist and clammy hair.

"Kazuko-chan? Sorry to wake you up early but I'm really nervous about our Tae Kwon Do tournament coming up and wanted to see if you would like to train with me!" a bubbly voice shrilled through the earpiece with ecstasy.

Kazuko glanced at her alarm clock which read 6:16 a.m. Giving an internal sigh, she answered, "Umm sure, Rika-chan. Where do you want to meet?"

"Let's do it at the park."

"Got it…I'll be there in an hour."

"All right, can't wait to see you. Bye!"

The line then went dead.  
Kazuko flipped her phone shut and reluctantly pulled herself up from the comfort and warmth of the bed. As if it was meant to tease her, the chilly morning breeze blew in which made spine-tingling shivers shoot up her back. This was just the start of another day.

Before long, she had herself dressed in comfortable denim slacks and a simple red tank top with ease. Considering the weather outside, she hastily threw on a denim jacket as a precaution. She took a swift look at the kitchen clock and acknowledged that she had around forty minutes left to spare before the arranged time.

Knowing that Rika would forget to pack lunch because of her uncontained excitement, she busied herself by making bento boxes for the both of them.

Unconsciously, a wide grin slowly curved when she pictured the thought of Rika's panic-stricken face when reminded that she had forgotten to bring lunch. Kazuko gave a little chuckle. That girl always needed to eat something. However, Kazuko knew that a cheesy smile would take over Rika's face once she found out that she would be able to have a taste of Kazuko's excellent cuisine skills.

Masami had absolutely no skills with any housewife jobs and had no way of ever coming close to cooking as Kazuko was. While her sister was gone for work or ice-skating practice, Kazuko would always take care of the household chores and meals before she left for school or club activities. She never blamed Masami because she knew that she was working hard to support the both of them. Kazuko's movement paused and her eyes began to grow dreamy and forlorn.

"Masami…" she whispered softly. Realizing that she was spacing out, she slapped her cheeks and shook herself out of it.

Slipping the last of the seafood sushi inside the box, she closed the lid and tied a cloth around the bundle securely. With no time left to spare, Kazuko hurried out the door.

"You're late!" Rika pouted, confronting a breathless Kazuko. The pink-head had her mid-back length hair tied into two ponytails on both sides of her head which shook madly with every movement. She too seemed aware of the cool weather and wore an orange elbow-length sweater and boot cut jeans. "What took you so long?"

"Well…" Kazuko panted, her body hunched over with fatigue. "Have you done anything about lunch?"

As predicted, a surprised look washed over Rika's face, followed by a drainage of color. "N…No food"

Rika's knees gave way and she crumpled onto the ground in a heap, still shocked by the news. "How am I to survive with no food?"

She slammed a hand to her forehead. "Why do I have to be this forgetful?"

Rika fell deep into the depths of despair.

Giggling, Kazuko pulled the bento box from behind her back. Rika's eyes lit up like fireflies at the sight of it.

She leaped and latched herself onto Kazuko. "You're a lifesaver Kazuko-chan!"  
Rika pulled away just enough to peer longingly at the bundle.

"Let's eat now!" Rika cried, trying to pry the box out of Kazuko's iron grip.

Somewhat amused, Kazuko slapped Rika's hands away and held the bento box a good deal away from the shorter girl.

"No," Kazuko commanded defiantly. Practice before food. Consider it as a reward if you do well during practice."

"Gosh you're like a nagging mother."

Kazuko giggled at the remark. "I guess I am."

She laid the bento box under the cool shade of a tree and strode back to Rika who was lunging and stretching out her muscles.

"Are you nervous about the competition?" Rika inquired as she stood up and began to flex her biceps.

"A little," Kazuko admitted, shedding her jacket and joining Rika in the stretches.

"What do you mean?" Rika frowned. "You're the most talented out of our whole Tae Kwon Do class! There's no doubt you'll ace the tournament."

"It wasn't always like that," Kazuko muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me did you say something?"

Kazuko smiled and shook her head. "I just said that even though I may be good, I try to not be conceited by it."

Hoping that it would cover for her slip-up, Kazuko got down into fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

Rika grinned. "Never more," she managed to say before she charged towards Kazuko.

"Ah I'm so tired!" Rika whined as she splashed her red face with the cool water of the public water fountain. "It's not fair, you always win!"

Kazuko dried her face with a damp towel, ridding herself of the salty beads of sweat clinging to her body.

"Well, you've gotten better lately."

"Really?" Rika exclaimed, joy radiating out of her gleaming emerald eyes.

Kazuko nodded and smiled.

"That's good enough for me then."

Rika snatched the bento box from its resting place and ripped through the fabric until she came in contact with the wooden lid. Excitement seeped through every nerve and she forced the lid open to inhale the wonderful scent of Japanese cuisine. Without her knowing, she had begun to drool.

"I'm starting ahead of you!" Rika called before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and dug out.

"Alright then."

Kazuko breathed in deeply and sighed. The tournament was so close and yet she couldn't feel that she was improving. She stared at Rika who had managed to choke on her food and grow blue in the face. Kazuko couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

_What am I to do?_

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter done at last! The next one should be out pretty soon… Pls R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: Swan on Ice

**Double Life from Promises**

**Chapter 2: The Swan on Ice**

It was warm today and sunny, Masami sauntered into the Crepuscule ice skating stadium while casually pulling off her shades as she entered.

"It's been a very long time, Miss Nakajima," welcomed Yasushi, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes it has," Masami said warmly in her cool, enchanting voice. "Nothing much has changed here since I was last here."

"Well, everything has gotten much duller here without you, I must say."

"Really? Well I'm glad to say I'll be coming more often."

Yasushi eyes lit up with glee. "That's great! I'm sure everyone will be glad if Miss Nakajima comes back."

"Thank you very much," Masami Yasushi. "Oh and there's no need for formalities. Please call me Masami. It feels more comfortable for me that way."

A slight blush was easily seen on the fair skin of the golden haired boy. He averted his deep azure eyes away from Masami's entrancing hazel ones.

"Yes M-Masami-san," Yasushi stuttered shyly, testing the feeling of the word rolling off his tongue. Embarrassed, he shoved his hands into the back pocket of his jeans.

Masami smiled warmly and showed her membership card to Yasushi behind the countertop.

Yasushi examined it speculatively. "I'll have everyone leave the ice skating rink if you wish," Yasushi offered once he approved of it.

To his surprise, Masami shook her head. "I won't let myself have any special treatment just because of my experience. Besides I haven't skated for 3 years."

Yasushi cocked his head to one side. "Are you sure? You never wanted anything to interfere with your practice, especially other skaters."

Masami clenched her teeth hard before speaking. "Well I guess it doesn't bother me anymore."

She tucked her card back into her purse as she headed towards the changing room. Masami turned back and winked at Yasushi.

"Don't worry, it's fine," she said giving the victory sign and continuing on her way.

"Ladies and gentlemen in the Crepuscule stadium! Please welcome Miss Nakajima Masami, formerly known as the Swan on Ice!" the loudspeakers boomed. The skaters looked confusedly at one another. Who was the Swan on Ice?

_Darn him! _Masami thought angrily and gritted her teeth. _Didn't I just tell him I refused having any special treatment!?_

Shaking her head, she slipped her slim feet into her white skates and tied the laces skillfully. Masami glanced down at her outfit and adjusted it carefully. It was a very beautiful dress indeed, decorated with silver glittery swirls on her torso and layered see-through lace for sleeves and skirt which fell mid-thigh. Her wavy, auburn hair was pulled back neatly with a broad blue headband.

Masami stepped down onto the ice and glided to the center of the rink gracefully. She felt hard stares boring her down, but she ignored then all together.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's such a show-off!"

"She doesn't belong here."

"Arisu-san, who is that?" a petite pig-tailed girl inquired her leader.

Arisu folded her arms stoutly over her forest green outfit which matched her hair perfectly. "I don't know who she is Naoko, but she seems like serious competition just by the way she moves."

Upon reaching her destination Masami slowed to a halt laced her arms up above her, striking a pose.

She had expected to skate with no accompaniment, but just as she was about to start, the song Polonaise in D minor thundered from the speakers, her blood pounding in tune with the powerful notes.

_Thank you Yasushi-san_

Speeding away, she did a beautiful waltz jump, her legs extending parallel to the ice and landed neatly on her right foot as she immediately turned into a camel spin. Masami then circled her arms in front of her body, arching her back into a layout spin which then morphed into a very low sit spin.

"Wow that's beautiful!" Naoko gasped, her eyes bright with excitement. "It seems so effortless and fluid when she skates!"

Arisu snorted, but she too was captivated by Masami's languid moves.

Gaining momentum with a mohawk entry, Masami extended her right arm behind as her left arm came up front and performed a triple Salchow while spinning beautifully in mid-air.

Time drew on, and Masami became unaware of the onlookers. She only knew that this is what she loved doing and never would give it up. .

Finally the song ended. The rink exploded with thunderous applaud. Beaming, Masami bowed politely to everyone and left the skating area.

"What do you think?" Naoko tried to read Arisu's expression but found it to be complex. "She really does look like a swan on ice, doesn't she?"

"I'm not sure, but I things are going to start to heat up around here." Arisu smirked darkly and also exited the area, leaving Naoko to comprehend what that meant.

"Well Masami-san, did you like the arrangement?"

Masami glared at him. "I thought I told you to not give me any special treatment!"

Yasushi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I couldn't help it. I thought it would be a nice present for your return to the La Glace Stadium rink."

Shaking her head sadly, she bent down to take off her skates. "It's not fair for the other competitors there. I know that they also need to practice so I shouldn't deprive them of it."

She hung her skates around her neck and slipped her black heels on. "Besides, what I had wanted to do was observe the movements of the other skaters, not show-off."

Yasushi looked stunned and upset at the same time. "I'm very sorry… I should have listened to your words."

Masami smiled warmly. "That's all right. There's always next time. It was fun anyways, I must tell you."

A relieved smile etched over Yasushi's tensed face. "You know, you were pretty good back there."

Masami frowned and didn't look too convinced. "I spun too fast on my axel spin and nearly lost my balance. I need still need to practice to catch up to my former self."

"Do you want to participate in the Championship?"

Shocked, her eyes widened. "The C-Championship?" she asked meekly.

Yasushi grinned. "It seems that the Crepuscule Stadium is hosting it this year."

"Really?"

"Yep, on April 17. By your kind of performance out there you could easily get in."

Masami's smile drooped. "With my injury…I can't skate like I used to. I don't think I should enroll. Perhaps next year."

Yasushi laid a comforting hand on Masami's shoulder, making her look up into his crystalline eyes. "There will be three Regionals before the Championship. If you get the top 3 in at least two of them, you can qualify for the Championship."

"It sounds tempting, but this injury is still bothering me."

"I'll be your coach then," Yasushi offered, jabbing a finger proudly at himself, positively confident.

"I'm not sure…" Masami started, but Yasushi cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll give you time to think about it. Just tell me what you think by the end of the week."

Masami nodded. "Thank you for everything."

She bowed before her departure and exit out of the sliding doors. Yasushi waved goodbye until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, he sighed deeply.

_I really hope she agrees to the proposal_, he thought soberly.

**A/N: Wow another chapter finally done! This one was a little longer than the last chapter. I'm not sure when Chapter 3 will come out. It might take a while… so in the meantime, please review!**


End file.
